


Synchronicity

by quimiliax



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimiliax/pseuds/quimiliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a translation from English to Korean. 의역 주의^ㅅ^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synchronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572931) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



소문은 늘 무성했다. Q는 그다지 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 적어도 그러려고는 했었다. 

 

007이 현장에 나가면 늘 데미지가 있었고, Q는 이미 그런 것 쯤에는 익숙해져 있었지만 (그 남자는 자신의 무기를 멀쩡히 반납하는 법도 몰랐다) 궁금해지는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 본드의 쿼터마스터로 지낸 지 1년이 다 되어갔고, 본드가 4개의 미션을 해치우는 것을 지켜 봤다. 그 중 하나는 본드를 거의 죽일 뻔 하기까지 했는데도 그는 본드의 일이 정확히 무엇인지는 여전히 알 수 없었다.

 

사람을 죽이는 것이 그의 일이었다. 당연하게도. Q는 병신이 아니었다. 그가 어리기는 했지만 심지어 그조차도 현장업무의 위험성을 알았다. 그 정치놀음에, 다시는 집에 돌아오지 못 한다는 두려움. 물론 본드는 아무것도 두려워 하지 않는 듯 보였다. 이미 상처들이 흉터로 변해가며 돌아올 때면, 그는 Q에게 미소를 지으며 이번에도 망가뜨린 비싼 하이테크 물품들에 대해 사과할 뿐이었다. 

 

이 모든 것에 Q는 궁금해 미칠 지경이었다.

특히 함께 하는 다섯 번째 미션에서 본드가 지도 상에서 사라졌을 때. 최대한의 노력에도 불구하고 Q는 그를 찾아낼 수 없었고, 당연히 다른 사람들도 못 찾기는 마찬가지였다. 1분 전에는 태국에 있던 사람이, 1분 뒤에는 마이애미 국제 공항에 있었다. 딱히 걱정할 필요는 없었다. 본드가 늘 하는 일이니까. 물론 필요 이상으로 자주 하는 경향이 있었지만. M에게 말해야 하는 순간 Q는 자신이 굉장히 어리게 느껴졌다.

 

 “본드를 잃어 버렸습니다.”

“-잃어버렸다-라니 무슨 의미죠?” M이 파일에서 눈을 떼고 그를 올려다 보았다. “무슨 개도 아니고.”

 “어제 태국에서 신호를 잃었는데 그 뒤로 다시 찾을 수가 없었어요.” Q가 말했다.

 

M은 그다지 걱정 되어 보이지 않았다. 하지만 그는 물론 걱정하지 않을 것이었다. 요원들이 귀에다 대고 이래라 저래라 소리를 지르는 건 M이 아니었으니까. 그는 누가 죽어가는 소리는 들어본 적 없을 것이다. Q의 속을 비트는, 그 얕고 끔찍하게 거친 숨소리. M이 Q더러 퇴근하라 했다. 본드는 나타날 겁니다, 늘 그러니까요. 그래서 Q는 퇴근을 했다.

 

이틀 뒤, 본드는 여전히 연락이 없었다. Q는 걱정 되지 않았지만 평소보다 차를 많이 마시고 보내면 안 될 사람에게 이메일을 회부할 뻔 했다. 그는 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아 요주의 잃어버린 요원에 대해 어쩔 줄을 몰라 했다. 앉아서 본드는 지금 뭘 하고 있을지 생각해 보았다. 죽었겠지, 어쩌면. 언제나 가능성은 있다. 고문일지도 모른다. 어쩌면 목표를 달성하는 데에 너무나도 근접해서 누구에게 말 해주는 것 조차 귀찮은 걸지도. 그 편이 좀 더 본드스러웠다. 

 

 

 

머니페니는 별의 별 이야기를 다 해주곤 했다.

“당신이 준 총, 코모도 왕도마뱀한테 줘버린 거 있죠.” 그녀가 입을 다물고 미소 지었다.

“코모도…” Q가 멈췄다. “거짓말이죠.”

“정말 아니에요.” 

머니페니의 대답에 Q는 하나도 놀라지 않았다. 이틀이 2주가 되고, 여전히 본드의 흔적은 없었다.

 

그 주 금요일, M이 Q를 사무실로 불렀다.

 “방콕에서 폭발이 있었다고 하는데,” 그가 말했다. “본드가 죽었거나 아니면 일을 그다지 조용히 처리하지 못한 것 같아요. 당신하고는 연락이 됐나요?”

“아뇨.”

“그렇군요. 그럼 계속 찾아 보도록.”

“알겠습니다.” 

그는 퇴근하고 침대에 앉아 전세계에서 본드가 아마 책임이 있을 폭발들에 대해 생각했다. 적어도 30%일 것이라고 생각했다.

 

 

시간이 얼마정도 지난 뒤, 웬 남자가 어깨를 잡아오는 바람에 Q가 잠에서 깼다. 그는 앉으려고 노력했지만 문제의 손이 그를 다시 눕혔고, 다른 손이 그의 입을 가렸다. 안경이 없으니 그는 뭣만큼도 앞이 보이지 않았지만, 입 위를 막은 손에서 화약 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다. 이 냄새는-

007이었다.

 

그의 입에서 손이 떼어지고 Q가 안경을 찾아 썼다. 본드였다. 눈 앞에. 그의 플랫에. Q가 시계를 힐끗 쳐다보니 새벽 4시였다. 피 냄새가 났다.

“MI6는 여기서 서쪽으로 12km 가시면 됩니다.” 그가 말했다.

그러자 본드가, “소독약 있나?” 하고 물었다.

 

본드가 욕실의 변기 위에 앉았고 Q가 구급상자를 찾았다. 그의 어깨에는 누군가 치실로 꿰매놓은 듯한, 꽤 깊이 베인 상처가 있었다.

“전문가에게 찾아가는 게 훨씬 나은 선택일텐데요.” Q가 말했다. “제 응급 치료 실력은 수준 이하라서.”

 

본드가 그를 쳐다봤다. 그의 눈은 흐릿했지만 끝까지 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 전문가를 찾아가지 않을 거라는 뜻이었다. Q가 치실을 뽑아내자 상처가 스며 나왔다. 고름과 피와 희미한 민트 냄새에 Q는 구역질이 하고 싶어졌다. 

상처는 생각했던 것 보다 깊지 않았지만 넓어서 아파 보였다. Q가 상처를 씻어내는 동안 본드는 아무 것도 하지 않았고, 그의 숨소리도 바뀌지 않았다. Q가 첫 땀을 꿰기 시작했을 때에도 본드는 마치 재미없는 TV광고가 끝나기를 바란다는 듯 한숨을 쉴 뿐이었다.

Q의 손이 심하게 떨렸다. 망칠까 봐 겁이 나서였다. Q가 정신을 가다듬고 그의 피부를 갖다 붙이는 동안 본드는 아무 말 없이 참을성 있게 앉아 있었다. Q가 상처 위로 붕대를 둘렀다.

 

“이 정도면 괜찮을 거에요.” 그는 본드가 대답하기를 기다리지만 본드는 대답이 없었고, 결국 Q가 계속 말을 이었다. “M이 아침에 대화 하길 원할 거에요. 제 생각에는. 그동안 저는…”

 

문장이 끝나기도 전에 본드가 일어나 욕실을 나갔다. 순간이 지나서야 Q는 자신도 아마 같이 나가봐야 할 것이라는 생각이 들었다. 본드는 부엌에서 찬장을 뒤지고 있었다. 제임스 본드. 태국에서 2개월, 실종 2주 째인 남자. 제임스 본드, 화약과 피와 꾹 다문 입술의 남자. 제임스 본드, Q의 부엌에서 상반신을 벗고 서있는 남자. 

그가 Q의 찬장에서 반쯤 남아있는 메를로 한 병을 꺼냈다.

 

“이게 정말 다야?”

“제 양주장이 폐업 상태라서요.” Q가 짜증이 나고 약간 당황하여 대답했다.

 

본드가 눈썹 하나를 들어 올렸다. 그는 코르크를 뽑고 병 째 마시기 시작했고 마치 Q더러 같이 앉자는 듯, 부엌 테이블에 앉았다. Q는 그가 앉으면 뭔가 폭발할까 무서웠다. 아마 내 머리가 폭발하겠지. 그는 그렇게 우두커니 서서 본드가 서서히 그 비싼 와인을 다 비워 내는 것을 지켜 봤다. 대체 무슨 일이 있었냐고 묻고 싶은 동시에, 전혀 알고 싶지 않은 기분이었다.  

와인이 비워지자 본드는 말이 많아졌다.

 

“내가 돌아 온 거, 아무에게도 말하지마.”

Q가 눈을 깜빡였다. “제 의무는…”

“누구의 쿼터마스터인거야?” 본드가 그를 쳐다봤다. “돌아온 것 아무한테도 말하지 마.”

“그치만…” Q가 말을 잇지 않았다. “왜 돌아온 거에요?”

본드의 눈이 깜박거렸다. “일을 끝냈으니까.”

 

그리고 그것이 다였다. 그는 그것에 대해 이야기 하고 싶지 않아 했고, 물론 Q도 멍청하게 얘기해 달라고 부탁하지는 않을 것이다. 본드는 지금 좀 휴식할 곳이 필요한 듯 했다.

 

“저거 침대 겸 소파에요.” Q가 어느새 자신이 말하고 있는 것을 깨달았다. “괜찮다면 전 침대로 돌아가겠습니다.”

 

본드가 침묵으로 괜찮다며 답했다. Q가 부엌을 나가며 뒤를 돌자 빈 병을 쥐고 있는 본드의 하얀 손가락 관절이 보였다.

 

“그거 꼭 재활용 해주세요.” Q는 침대로 돌아갔다. 

 

 

 

그는 본드가 일어나기 전에 깼다. 새벽같이 일어나서 운동화 끈을 묶거나 뭐 그런 종류의 사람일거라고 생각했는데 의외였다. Q는 부엌으로 발을 질질 끌며 들어가 주전자에 물을 올리며 소파에서 자고 있는 본드를 보았다. 베드를 끄집어내기도 귀찮았던 건지, 잠자는 건 시간 낭비라는 것처럼 팔짱을 끼고 자고 있었다. Q는 컵에 차를 따르고 고양이에게 밥을 준 뒤 방으로 돌아갔다. 

 

몇 시간 뒤, 본드가 방 문에 기댄 채 인상을 쓰고 서 있었다. Q는 컴퓨터 코딩 중이었다.

 

“깅엄 파자마를 입고 있는거야?” 본드가 말했다.

“오늘은 토요일이니까요.” Q가 마치 좋은 이유라도 된다는 듯 말했다. “그리고 엄마가 선물하신 거에요.”

 

본드는 아직 셔츠를 입지도, 앉지도 않은 상태였고 Q가 그 순간 할 수 있는 건 그의 젖꼭지와 망처럼 뻗어있는 흉터들을 빤히 쳐다보는 일뿐이었다. 그 위로는 Q가 꿰맨 검은 실이 보였다. 자신의 손가락이 키보드 위로 뻣뻣하고 차갑게 느껴졌다. 

 

“왜 제 플랫에 쳐들어 온지 말해줄 건가요, 아니면 계속 제 패션 상태를 모욕할 건가요?”

“봉합할 필요가 있었고, 난 당신을 신뢰하니까.” 본드가 간단하다는 듯 말했다.

 

Q가 안경을 고쳐 썼다. 

 

“우리 둘 사이의 작업 관계가 어떤지 말 해주는 예라고 할 수 있겠군요. 하지만 왜 다른 사람들에게 당신이 여기 있는지 말 하면 안 되는지는 아직 모르겠는데요.”

“난 토요일에 보고 하는 걸 정말 싫어하거든.” 본드가 말하며 미소 지었다. “M에게는 월요일에 보고할 테니 그 동안 내 행방을 말하지 않아주면 고맙겠어.”

 

Q는 본드가 진지하게 구는 건지 아닌지 알 수가 없었다.

말도 안 되는 이유 같았지만 너무나 본드스러웠고, 그래서 Q는 결국 믿기로 했다. 본드가 자신을 신뢰한다고 하지 않았나. 본드가 그 말을 했을 때 작은 뿌듯함이 치밀었다는 걸 부정할 수 없었다. MI6의 가장 가치 있는 요원인 007이 다른 사람도 아니고 자신을 가장 믿는다니. 그가 키보드에서 손을 떼고 손가락을 꺾었다.

“좋아요. 주전자에 물이 아직 있을 테니까 차라도 마셔요. 아니면 커피도 어딘가에 있을 거에요.” 그리고 그는 다시 코딩하기로 돌아갔다. 

거의 1분이 지나서야 본드는 “고마워, Q”하고 대답했다. 

 

그렇게 본드는 Q를 내버려두었고, Q가 부엌으로 돌아 왔을 때 어디에도 본드의 흔적은 보이지 않았다.

 

 

 

다음 주 월요일, 정말로 본드는 M에게 보고 했다. Q는 태너가 거의 책으로 보일 정도의 두께의 파일을 들고 왔을 때 그 소식을 들었다. 그는 꼴이 말이 아니었다. 

 

“방콕의 대사관에서 발신 되는 전화들을 가로챌 수 있겠어요?” 그가 물었다.

Q는 그게 질문이냐-는 표정을 지으며 시키는 대로 했다.

“본드가 돌아왔어요.” 태너가 말했다.  Q가 뒤돌아보며 순진하게 끄덕였다.

“한시름 놨네요.” 그가 타이핑을 멈추지 않으며 말했다. “부상은요?”

“오른쪽 어깨에 자상이 하나.” 태너가 무거운 파일을 책상 위로 쾅 하고 내려놨다. “누가 진짜 엿같이 땜질을 해놨더라고요.”

 

치실보다는 나을 걸, 하고 Q는 말하고 싶었지만 참았다. 게다가 준비도 되어 있지 않았었다구.

 

“이제 M의 랩탑에서 직접 대사관으로 링크가 될 겁니다.” Q가 말했다. “더 있나요?”

“본드를 위한 새 총이요.” 태너가 Q의 어깨를 다독이며 말했다. “Q한테 받은 건 화재에서 잃어버렸다나.”

Q가 조용히 코로 한숨을 내쉬었다. “당연히 그랬겠죠.”

 

 

Q가 본드를 다시 본 것은 비 오는 날의 밤이었다.

얼어 죽을 듯 비를 잔뜩 맞고 양손 가득 장 본 것을 들고 오는 중이었다. 플랫에 들어서자 벽 쪽에 사람 그림자가 보였고 Q는 재빨리 장바구니들을 떨구고 옆에 차고 있던 총을 찾았다. 본드라는 걸 알아챈 순간 그의 아드레날린이 짜증으로 바뀌었다.

 

“세상에,” 그가 말했다. “쏠 뻔 했잖아요.”

본드는 그 말에 재미있어 하는 듯 보였다. “그거 갖고 다닐 나이는 되는건가?”

“나이 갖고 농담 하는 거 한번도 재미 없었다는 걸 좀 알아줬으면 좋겠어요.”

 

Q가 총을 치우고 바닥에서 장 본 것들을 줍기 시작했다. 사과가 떨어져 본드의 발 쪽으로 굴러갔고 그가 그것을 주워 큰 소리를 내며 한 입 베어 물었다. Q가 그를 째려 보았지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다.  부엌으로 걸어 들어가자 본드가 바로 뒤에서 쫓아오고 있다는 게 느껴졌다. 테이블 위에는 Q가 절대로 산 적 없는 스카치 한 병이 놓여있었다. 이번에는 본드가 만만의 준비를 하고 찾아온 모양이었다. Q가 카운터에 봉지들을 올려 놓고 뒤돌아 섰다.

 

“스페인에 있어야 되는 걸로 알고 있었는데요.”

“일을 끝냈거든.” 본드가 대답했다.

Q는 여전히 수상쩍은 기분이었다.

“부상 입은 거 아니죠?” Q가 본드를 훑어 보며 말했다. “탈골 했다거나? 피? 태너는 그 때 제 봉합이 아주 거지같다고 생각해요, 그러니까 또 응급처치를 원하는 거라면 다른 곳을 알아 보세요.”

“다치지 않았어.”

 

그렇게 말한 그가 식탁에 앉아 사과를 내팽겨치고 술을 따랐다. Q는 잠시 그를 쳐다보았다. 마치 플랫메이트나 뭐라도 되는 것처럼 그렇게 앉아있는 본드를. 그러다가 장 본 것을 정리하기 시작했다.

요원이 이런 일을 한다는 것은 들어본 적도 없었다. 특히 더더욱 본드는. 본드에 대한 얘기는 물론 들어왔다. 불안정한 남자에, 가는 곳 마다 시체를 줄줄이 남겨두고.

최선이야, M이 말했었다. 가까이 하지 않는 것이. 가까이 하지 않기 방면에서 Q는 이미 실패한 듯 했다. 변명 해보자면 그를 집안으로 초대한 것은 Q가 아니었다. 그가 고양이 사료를 붓자 본드가 뒤에서 흠 소리를 냈다.

 

 

“고양이 키워?”

“아뇨, 그냥 사료를 제가 좀 좋아해서.” Q가 대답했다. 정말로 이런 대화를 하고 있어야 한단 말인가?

“이름이 뭐지?” 본드가 물었다. 정말 이런 대화를 할 셈이었다.

“안 말해줄래요.”

“컴퓨터 관련 된건가?”

“아뇨, 그…” Q가 홱 뒤를 돌아 무서운 표정을 지어보려 했지만, 아직도 잔뜩 젖은데다 본드의 몸무게 반 정도 나가는 몸으로는 힘든 일이었다. “대체 왜 여기 있는거에요!?”

“사는 곳이 런던이거든.”

 

Q가 찬장을 닫았다. 본드는 말을 피하기만 하는 나쁜놈이었고, 슬슬 화가 치밀었다.

 

“제 말은 여기요, 제 플랫. 쳐들어 오신 여기. 두 번씩이나.”

본드가 소리 없이 아, 하며 술잔을 비웠다.

“좀 쉬고 싶어서.”

Q가 눈을 깜빡였다. “여기서요?”

“겁줄 생각은 아니었어.” 본드가 갑자기 미안하다는 투로 말했다. 그러더니 환하게 미소를 지었고, Q는 짜증났던 기분을 까먹어버렸다. 그는 본드의 의도를 전혀 파악하지 못했지만 질문할 기운도 없었다. 본드는 비밀을 지키고 싶어했고, Q는 그 면을 존중할 수 있었다.

“전화라도 할 수 있잖아요, 다음에는.” 그가 말했다. “저 심장마비 걸리게 하는 것 보다는.”

“기억하도록 해보지.”

 

둘 다 그럴 일은 없다는 것을 알았지만, Q는 어쨌거나 그 말이 듣기 좋았다. 화가 가시자 그는 갑자기 자신이 얼마나 추위에 떨고 있는지 깨달았다. 스웨터까지 푹 젖은데다 플랫의 찬 공기는 도움이 전혀 되고 있지 않았다. 

Q가 몸을 떨었다. 옷을 갈아입어야 했지만 갑자기 본드가 있는데서 그러기가 민망했다. 말을 해야할까? Q는 거기 서서 1분 정도 고민했다. 결국 화장실로 들어가 젖은 옷을 벗어내며 본드가 따라 들어오는지 뒤를 확인했다. 본드는 따라 오지 않았고, Q는 어째서인지 자신이 안심하고 있는지 실망하고 있는지 분간할 수 없었다.

 

Q가 뜨거운 샤워를 하고 타올을 허리에 걸치고 나와 안경에 서린 김을 닦아냈다. 본드는 Q의 소파에 앉아 Q의 고양이의 귀 뒤를 긁어주고 있었다.

“얘 이름이 뭐야?” 본드가 재차 물었다.

“스트라빈스키에요.”

“클래식 음악의 팬인건가, 그럼?” 본드가 진심으로 놀란 모습으로 물었다.

“원다이렉션 같은 걸 들을 줄 알았다면 착각이에요.”

 

그 말에 본드는 훨씬 혼란스런 표정을 지었고 Q는 미소가 번졌다. 가장 똑똑한 사람 중에 한 명인 제임스 본드가 간단한 팝 문화 레퍼런스도 알아듣지 못한다니. 그 생각에 본드가 좀 더 인간답게 느껴졌다. 이제서야 3차원적인 인간처럼.

 

“운이 좋은거에요.” Q가 스트라빈스키 쪽으로 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. “모르는 사람한테 친절하게 굴지 않거든요.”

“내가 사실 꽤 매력적이라서.”

 

본드가 스트라빈스키의 턱을 긁어주고는 올려다 봤다. Q는 갑자기 자신이 타올을 두르고 있다는 걸 깨닫고 너무 벗고 있는 게 아닌가 기분이 들었다. 게다가 본드의 마지막 말에 대답을 하고 싶지 않아서 아무 대답 없이 방으로 돌아가 옷을 입었다.

 

다음날 아침, 본드는 여전히 거기 있었다. 이번에는 Q보다 먼저 일어나 있다.

 

 

“좋은 아침.” 그는 Q의 식탁 위에서 팔굽혀 펴기를 하고 있었다. 자신의 식탁 위에서.

“저 거기서 밥 먹거든요.” Q가 말했다. 거짓말이었다. 컴퓨터 앞에서 밥을 먹기는 했지만 그래도. 식탁에서 밥을 먹을 날이 올지도 모르는 일이었다. “심지어 윗도리도 안 입고 계시네요.”

“닦을게.” 본드가 말했다.

 

그게 핵심이 아니잖아요, Q가 생각했지만 결국 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그가 토스트를 만들어 방으로 돌아갔다.

 

그의 인생은 특별한 것 없는 편이었다. 스파이 산업에서 일하고는 있었지만, Q는 자기 자신을 그렇게 흥미 있는 사람이라고 생각하지 않았다. 사람들과 어울리는 것보다 고양이와 노는 것이 더 좋았고, ‘신나는 밤’이라면 역시 과자봉지를 끌어안고 보안데이터를 해킹하는 일이었다. 

살면서 네 명 밖에 사귀어보지 않았고, 그 중 한 명은 초등학생 때였으니 제대로 해당되는 일도 아니었다. Q는 자주 "너무 똑똑하다"는 평을 들었고, 생김새는 볼품없이 마를 뿐이었다. 한 애인은 심각하게 헤어컷이 필요하다며 말하곤 했다. 핵심은, Q의 인생은 신나지 않았다.

제임스 본드는 Q를 대단히 흥미로운 사람이라고 생각하는 듯 했다. 

Q의 플랫 여러 군데에서 운동을 하고 있지 않을 때면, 본드는 Q의 어깨너머로 그가 일하는 것을 지켜봤다. 처음에 Q는 좀 당황하고 불안했지만, 본드는 아무 말 없이 쳐다만보거나 이따금 총기를 청소할 뿐이었다. 그날 밤 그는 심지어 배달음식 돈을 내주겠다고 까지 했다. Q는 이 모든 것이 너무 혼란스러웠다.

 

본드는 그 주말 내내 머물렀다. 그 동안 Q는 그에 대해 몇 가지 사실을 배웠다.

 

  1. 본드는 거의 끊임없이 운동을 함
  2. 스카치를 진짜 좋아함
  3. 피클을 병에서 바로 꺼내 먹음
  4. 생각했던 것 보다 무신경하지 않음



 

일요일 밤, 본드는 “고마워, Q”하고 말하고 가버렸다.

월요일 아침, 본드가 돌아왔다는 소문이 퍼지고 또다시 Q는 전혀 몰랐다는 척 한다.

 

 

 

아무것도 변하지 않았다…는 사실이 아니었다.

뭔가 확실한 것은 아니었고, Q가 무엇이라고 제대로 짚어낼 수 없는 것이었지만 무언가가 달랐다. 일단 본드가 Q브랜치에 예전보다 더 자주 들리기 시작했다. 여전히 Q가 쥐어주는 무기나 물품들에 대해서는 전혀 신경 쓰지 않았지만.

그게 다였다. 하지만 Q는 둘 사이에 무언가 달라졌다고 느꼈다. 좀 더 편안해졌다고 해야할까. 그는 알 수가 없는 노릇이었다.

 

 

다음에는 Q가 그가 올 것을 기대하고 있었다.

주중의 어느 날 밤 집에서 인스턴트 누들을 먹으며 새 인터페이스를 디자인 하던 중 침실의 창문 밖으로 이상한 소리가 들렸다. Q가 커튼을 치니 본드가 비상계단에 서서 순진한 얼굴로 자물쇠를 따려고 하고 있었다.

“문을 사용 해도 될텐데요.” Q가 말했다. “노크라고 하는 거 못 들어보셨나.”

“집에 있는지 모르겠어서.” 본드가 창문으로 부드럽게 들어와 창문을 닫았다. 몰려 들어오던 추위도 끊겼다. “집에 있다니 기쁘군.”

 

Q의 기분이 우쭐해지며 좋아지려는 찰나 본드의 팔이 탈골되어 늘어져 있는 것을 보았다. 그는 그러려던 게 아니었지만 진저리를 쳤다. 본드가 Q의 소파에 앉아 코트를 벗었다. 

 

“이런 버릇이 들면 안 된다고 생각해요.” Q가 말하자 본드가 아프다는 듯 웃었다.

“좀 맞춰 줘.” 그의 팔이 힘 없이 축 쳐져 있었다. “그냥 어깨를 잡으면 돼.”

“제 생각에는…”

“Q,” 본드가 말했다. “부탁이야.”

 

그가 본드의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 한 손으로는 어깨를 잡고 다른 한 손으로 본드의 팔뚝을 잡았다. 

 

“이렇게요?”

“잘 하고 있어.” 본드가 숨을 내쉬었다. “제자리에 밀어 넣으면 돼.”

Q가 우물쭈물하자 본드가 말했다. “겁내지 말고.”

“겁 안나요.” 겁이 났었지만 Q가 쏘아붙였다. 그의 가장 유능한 요원을 영구적으로 망가뜨리면 M이 뭐라고 할까?

 

Q가 깊게 숨을 쉬며 본드의 어깨를 제자리로 밀어 넣었다. 그 동작은 크게 우두둑 소리를 동반하고 딱 하는 소리로 끝이 났다. 본드는 끙, 소리를 낼 뿐 불편한 표정은 아니었다. Q는 본드의 어깨에서 손을 뗄 수 없었다.

 

“이거… 이래도 괜찮아요?”

“괜찮아.”

 

그러고도 Q는 손을 떼지 않았다. 그 피부와 근육이 느껴졌지만 손을 뗄 수가 없었다. 본드의 어깨를 바라보며, Q는 그럴 생각조차 하지 못하고 -대체 어떻게 하는거에요? 하고 궁금해 했다. 본드가 자신의 손을 만져오자 그가 아직도 어깨에 손을 대고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 손을 치우려 했다. 그러나 본드가 먼저 그의 손을 잡았다.

 

“괜찮아?”

“당연히 괜찮죠.” Q가 대답했다. “어깨를 탈골 한 건 제가 아니잖아요.”

 

그가 드디어 손을 떼고 일어나며 위로 말려 올라간 스웨터를 잡아 당겼다.

 

“그래서, 일을 다 처리 했다고요?”

“그래.” 본드는 말아 올렸던 손을 내리며 소매를 다듬었다. “겨울의 러시아는 정말로 싫어.”

 

Q가 끄덕였다. 러시아에 가본 적이 없으니 알 수는 없었지만. 지금 이게 뭐가 됐든 두 사람 사이의 무언가가 되어가는 중이었고, Q는 이 무언가에 대해 편안했기에 아무 질문도 하지 않았다. 그는 본드가 자고 갈 것이라는 걸 알았고, 물어볼 필요는 없었다.

 

“소파는 아직 그대로예요.” 그가 말했다. “스트라빈스키가 당신을 봐서 기분이 좋겠네요.”

 

본드가 새로 고쳐진 팔을 뻗고 어깨를 돌리며 Q에게 미소 지었다. 그는 일어나며 Q의 목 뒤를 모아 쥐었다.

 

“고마워, Q.”

 

다음날 아침 본드는 아직 그의 소파에서 자고 있었고, Q는 MI6로 출근했다. 노트를 남길까 생각도 했지만 그거야말로 미친 짓이 아닐 수 없다고 결론 지었다. 당연히 본드는 그가 어디로 갔는지 알 것이다.

웃긴 것은 M이 본드가 자신이 일해 본 사람 중에서 제일 무책임한 놈이라는 것에 대해 끊임 없이 이야기했다는 사실이었다. Q는 머그 뒤에서 숨어 웃는 수 밖에 없었다. 다음날 아침 본드는 M에게 보고 했다. 

 

 

일상은 그런 식으로 몇 달 간 이어졌다. 얼마나 길건, 작전이 끝나고 나면 본드는 Q의 플랫에 놀러 왔다 –놀러 왔다고 밖에는 표현할 길이 없었다. 어쩔 때는 몇 시간만 있다 갔고, 다른 때에는 며칠씩 있고는 했다. 어느새 습관이 되어버려 Q는 여분의 열쇠를 하나 더 만들었다. 제임스와 그것에 관해 대화를 나누는 것을 피하려고 그는 그냥 열쇠를 테이블 위에 올려두고 출근 해버렸다. 

Q는 미션은 어땠는지, 대체 둘 사이에 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 건지 절대 묻지 않았다. 두 번째 질문은 그를 몹시도 궁금하게 했지만, 이미 모두 편해진 상태라 더 이상 신경이 쓰이지도 않았다.

그가 어느 날 저녁, 퇴근을 하자 그의 플랫 전체가 이탈리아 음식 냄새로 진동을 했다. Q에게는 이 편이 ‘본드와 치실 봉합기’보다 훨씬 더 깜짝 놀랄 일이었다. 그가 조심스레 부엌으로 걸어 들어가자 본드가 식탁에 앉아 있는 것이 보였다. 구운 파스타와 갈릭 브레드도 보였다. 본드가 처음 온 날 무례하게도 다 마셨던 그 메를로 한 병이 따지 않은 채로 식탁에 놓여 있었다.

 

“어…”

본드는 이미 식사를 시작한 채였지만 Q를 위한 듯한 접시가 옆에 놓여있었다.

“이탈리안 좋아했으면 좋겠군.” 그가 말했다. “네가 항상 먹어대는 인스턴트 누들보다는 훨씬 맛있을 거야.”

“제가 항상 먹는 건…”

“앉아.” 본드가 말했고, Q가 앉았다.

 

그가 포크를 들고 파스타를 찔러댔다. 그가 고개를 들자 본드가 한 입 먹어보라는 듯 그를 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다. Q가 이게 무슨 속임수라도 되는 건가 싶어 천천히 파스타를 먹어보았다. 속임수라면, 맛난 속임수였다. Q가 포크를 입에 물고 흐음 소리를 내며 와인 병으로 눈을 돌렸다. 

 

“스카치가 더 좋을테지만.” 본드가 말했다.

 

Q가 코르크를 따고 두 사람 몫의 와인을 글래스에 부었다.

 

그래서 그렇게 두 사람은 같이 저녁을 먹었다. 같이. 둘이서.

Q에게 이 저녁식사는 너무나도 이상하리만큼 친밀하게 느껴져서 식탁의 중간에 양초라도 켜져 있어야 하는 게 아닌가 반쯤 기대했다. 다행히도 양초 같은 것은 없었다. 그렇게 되면 이 세상은 이미 미친 것보다도 훨씬 더 미쳐 돌아가고 있는 셈일 것이었다. Q는 마지막으로 이 식탁에서 밥을 먹은 게 언제인가 기억 할 수 없었다. 다른 누군가와 밥을 먹은 일은 더더욱.

저녁 식사는 조용히 진행 되었지만 어색하지는 않았다. 식사를 마친 후 본드는 접시를 치우지 않고 곧바로 소파로 가 쓰러지듯 누웠고, 스트라빈스키도 그를 쫓아가더니 본드의 무릎 위에 동그랗게 몸을 말았다. Q는 이상한 질투를 느꼈다.

 

“정말 엿같은 미션이었어.” 본드의 목소리는 너무나 조용해 거의 들리지 않을 뻔 했다.

 

Q는 잠시 아무 말이 없었다. 그 문제에 대해 아무 것도 이야기 하지 않는 본드에 익숙했던 터라 대체 무슨 말로 상대해야 할지를 몰랐다.

 

“그랬어요?” 결국 꺼낸 말이라곤 이 것이었다.

본드가 동의 하듯 흐음 소리를 냈다.

“성매매 미션이었어. 물론 그건 알고 있었는데.” 본드가 아주 오래 침묵했고, Q는 그저 기다렸다. “가장 어린 애가 8살이었어.”

 

그러더니 그는 아무 말이 없었다. 하지만 그의 눈은 다른 곳에 가있는 듯 흐려졌고, 그가 모든 디테일에 대해 떠올리고 있다는 걸 Q는 알 수 있었다. 그는 여기다 대고 뭐라고 말 해야 하는지 알 수 없었다. 사실 무엇을 말해도 본드의 기분을 좀 낫게 해줄 수 없을 것만 같았다. 그래서 그는 아무 말도 하지 않기로 했다. 본드가 그 아이를 구했다 하더라도 – Q는 그가 그랬을 거라고 확신할 수 있었다 – 이미 그 일이 그 아이에게 일어났다는 현실은 변하지 않는다. 그 정도는 Q도 잘 알고 있었다.

 

“TV에 뭐 하는지 볼까요?” 대신 꺼낸 말이었다.

 

그래서 둘은 루터의 재방송을 보게 되었다. Q는 텔레비전만 바라보았다. 실제로 ‘보고 있는’ 것은 아니었다. 그는 왜 조금 더 일찍 눈치 채지 못했는지 스스로 바보 같다고 생각하는 중이었다. 본드가 그렇게 깔끔하게 말 했었는데도. 본드는 자신의 플랫에 잠시라도 잊으러 오는 것이었다. 말이 되는 이야기였다. 단지 Q는 Q이고 본드는… 본드라는 것을 제외하면. Q는 그에게 무엇을 해줘야 하는지, 해 줄 수 있는지 알 수 없었다.

 

 

“왜 여기죠?” 그가 텔레비전에서 눈을 떼지 않고 물었다. “싫다거나 하는 건 아닌데요, 왜 하필 여기로 오는 거에요?”

 

이어지는 침묵이 너무나 길어 Q는 하면 안 되는 질문을 한 게 아닌가 겁이 났다. 그 때 본드가 말했다. “넌 질문 같은 것 안 하잖아.”

“저는…” Q가 잠시 생각했다. “그래야겠다는 생각을 여태 못 해봐서요.”

 

그가 본드 쪽을 쳐다보자 본드는 그를 향해 미소 짓고 있었다. 마치 자신이 엄청나게 깊이 있는 이야기를 해서 믿을 수없다는 듯. Q는 시선을 돌려야만 했다. 갑자기 스스로 너무 편하게 느끼고 있다는 생각에 겁이 났고, 얼굴이 뜨거워 졌다.

Q는 한 가지 생각이 그의 머리 속에 들어오지 못 하게 안간힘을 썼지만, 이미 그 생각은 불쑥 쳐 들어와 그가 할 수 있는 유일한 생각이 되어버렸다. 그는 본드에게 끌리고 있었다. 아마 심각할 정도로. Q는 자신이 얼마나 그에게 끌리고 있는지 정확히는 알 수 없었다. 그냥 그렇다는 것뿐. 약간은 미친 짓이었고 무척이나 위험한 일이었다.

Q는 손바닥에서 땀이 나는 것을 느꼈고 본드는 아직 아무 말이 없이 바보 같은 미소로 여전히 자신을 바라 보고 있었다. Q는 화제를 전환하려고 발악 했다.

 

“코모도 도마뱀이 진짜 그 총 먹었어요?” 그가 말했다.

“뭐?!”

“중국에서 작년에 말이에요.” 그는 본드가 자신을 쳐다보는 걸 느낄 수 있었지만 절대로 TV에서 시선을 옮기지 않았다. “머니페니 말로는…”

 

그 질문에 본드가 미친듯이 웃기 시작했다. Q는 그 탓에 얼굴이 더 빨개지는 게 느껴졌다. 거짓말에 당한 것이었다. 나쁜 머니페니. 랩탑에 바이러스라도 심어줘야겠다. Q는 자신이 여태 본드를 안 보려고 하고 있었다는 것을 까먹고 그를 쳐다 보았다. 보아하니 본드가 웃을 때는 얼굴 주름이 늘어나고, 특히 눈 쪽이, 입술이 올라가 잇몸이 보였다. 그 모습이 멍청할 정도로 매력적이었다.

 

“거의 까먹고 있었네.” 그가 말했다.

 

거의 몇 분이 더 걸려서야 본드가 웃음을 멈추었다. 그가 눈가를 손가락으로 닦아내며 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

 

“그걸 볼 때까지 오래 있지는 않아서 모르지만, 아마 그랬겠지.” 본드가 손을 앞으로 뻗더니 무언가의 넓이를 나타냈다. “더럽게 크거든.”

“전 가까이서 본 적은 한번도 없어요.” 다행히 머니페니가 거짓말을 한 것은 아닌 모양이었다.

“보고 싶지 않을 걸.”

 

본드가 마지막으로 흐흐 소리를 냈다. 입술은 여전히 미소 짓는 모양이었다. 본드가 소리내어 웃는 것은 이번이 처음이었고, 확실히 마지막일 것이었다.  Q는 입술을 꾹 다물고 방으로 돌아갈 좋은 타이밍을 기다렸다. 그러자 TV에서 닥터후가 나오고 본드가 말했다.

 

 “아, 어릴 때 보곤 했었는데.”

“영국의 모두가 그랬죠.” Q가 대답하면서도 어린 소년 본드가 테마송을 따라 부르며 낡은 TV세트 앞에 앉아 있는 것을상상했다.

“첫 번째 닥터가 누구였는지 알기는 해?”

“윌리엄 하트넬.”

“잘 찍었네.”

Q가 안경 너머로 그를 째려보았다. “전 절대로 찍지 않아요.”

이 에피소드가 끝나면 방에 들어가겠다고 생각했지만, 다음 에피가 계속 되자 그는 일어나는 것을 까먹어 버렸다.

 

 

그가 깨어나며 자신의 뺨이 무언가 따뜻하고 딱딱한 것에 기대어져 있는 것을 깨달았다. Q가 잠을 깨려고 눈을 깜빡였고, 잠시 자신이 침대에 있지 않다는 사실에 헷갈려 했다. 소파에서 잠 들었었나 보다ㅡ는 생각이 그에게 끼친 순간, 자신이 본드에게 기대어 있다는 사실이 퍼뜩 떠올랐다. 움직일 수 있을까, 하는 생각이 거의 공포스럽게 다가왔다. 그는 차라리 소파가 자신을 집어 삼켜 이 상황을 처리하지 않아도 되면 좋겠다 빌었다.

문제는 Q가 정말 정말로 화장실에 가야 한다는 것이었다. 그는 몇 분간 움직이지 않고 조용히 자기 자신을 혐오했다. 그러다가 갑자기 몸을 세웠다. 본드는 움직이지 않았고, Q는 그 쪽을 쳐다보는 리스크를 감수하고 싶지 않아, 쿠션들을 움직이지 않으려 안간힘을 쓰며 천천히 소파에서 일어났다. 다 일어선 Q는 까치발로 화장실로 향했다.

 

일분 뒤 나와보니 본드가 주전자를 만지작 거리고 있었다.

“차 마실래?” 그가 망할 데이지 꽃마냥 싱싱하게 물었다.

 

Q는 그가 일어난 지 좀 되었다는 걸 깨달았다. 그 말인즉슨 그가 Q를 더 자게 두려고 소파에 앉아 있었고, 자신이 자는걸 봤을 수도 있다는 얘기였다. 확실한 건 Q가 자기 위에서 잠들었다는 걸 그도 알고 있다는 것이었다. Q의 귀가 빨개졌다.

 

“저 늦었어요.” 그가 대답했다.

 

그러고나서 Q는 아침 차를 포기하고 그냥 옷만 입고 MI6로 가는 전략을 세웠다. 너무 티 내지 않으려고 본드를 힐끗 쳐다 봐준 뒤 Q는 허겁지겁 나갔다. 가는 길에 차를 사 마시기로 스스로와 합의했다.

 

 

대체 언제 이렇게 된 거지- Q가 알고 싶은 것은 그것이었다. 어쩌면 끌림은 늘 있어왔는지도 모른다. 이제서야 자신이 깨닫고 있는 걸지도. 그는 생각하지 않기로 한다. 그에게는 할 일이 있었다. 게다가 그는 바보와는 거리가 멀었다. 본드 같은 사람하고 얽힐 만큼, 그보다는 똑똑했다.

본드는 약 2주간 보이지 않았다. M이 그 이름도 수상한 ‘정치적 비즈니스’를 해결하라며 본드를 수단에 파견했다. 적어도 떨어져 있는 시간이 Q에게는 유익할 것이었다. 본드와 너무 많은 시간을 보내는 것은 그의 건강에도 좋지 않았고, Q는 자신의 고양이가 자신보다 007을 더 좋아하기 시작했다고 확신할 수 있었다.

출근하지 않는 날에는 규칙적인 스케쥴을 따랐다. 기술 쪽 일을 하며, 해킹을 하고, 태너에게 새 메일 시스템을 설명했다. 그리고 자위를 했다. 엄청 많이. 침대나, 샤워나, 좀 기괴한 방식의 복수였지만 그 소파에서도. 그는 자신이 본드에게 느끼고 있는 건 그저 욕구 불만이 쌓였기 때문일 뿐이라고 세뇌했다. 그러니까 과할 정도로 자위를 할 필요가 있다고 말이다.

 

 

그는 틀렸었다.

물론 그는 자신이 틀렸다는 것을 토요일 밤, 현관문이 열리는 소리를 듣기 전까지는 깨닫지 못했다. 누군지 알고 있었기 때문에, 그의 속이 펄쩍 뛰고 벌써부터 얼굴이 뜨거워졌다. Q는 미친듯이 컴퓨터 스크린에 집중했지만 본드가 문을 닫고 들어오는 소리에도 집중했다. 마루바닥에 그의 신발이 부드럽게 뚜벅거렸고 Q의 침대에서 스트라빈스키가 벌써 행복하다는 듯 몸을 꼬아댔다. Q는 고양이가 미워졌다.

 

문이 열리고, 본드가 스마트한 검은 트렌치 코트와 멍든 한쪽 눈을 달고 걸어 들어 왔다. 멍든 눈은 너무 부어서 떠지지도 않는 상태였다.

 

“오, 이럴수가.” Q의 말과 동시에 본드가 얼음이 없냐고 물었다.

 

 

둘 다 부엌에 선 채, 그가 본드의 부은 눈 위로 얼음팩을 갖다 댔다. 스트라빈스키가 갸르릉 거리며 두 사람의 발치에서 왔다갔다 거렸다. 이렇게 가까이 서서 보자 Q는 자신이 본드보다 한 인치 정도 밖에 작지 않다는 걸 깨달았다. 훨씬 자신보다 키가 크다고 생각했는데, 이상한 느낌이었다.

 

“일이 안 좋았나 보군요.”

“사실 굉장히 잘 됐어.” 본드가 희미하게 미소 지었다. “국경에서 문제가 좀 있었지만.”

 

손이 얼얼해져서 Q가 손을 바꿨다. 손바닥 밑에서는 얼음이 까끌거렸다. 본드는 매우 가만히 있었지만 남은 한 쪽 눈으로는 그를 관찰 하듯이 쳐다 보고 있었다.

 

“메일 시스템을 바꿨어요.” Q가 침묵을 채우려고 아무 말이나 하기 시작했다. “태너는 전혀 어떻게 쓰는지 모르더라구요.”

 

본드가 피식 웃었다. Q가 그에게 얼음팩을 건네주고 냉장고를 뒤졌다. 먹다 남은 게 아닌 무언가를 찾으려 했지만, 며칠 된 카레와 반쯤 비어있는 피클 병 밖에 없었다. 뭔가 부스럭 거리는 소리가 들려 뒤를 돌자 본드가 코트 안에서 갈색 종이 봉지를 꺼내고 있었다.

 

“차야.” 그가 말했다.

Q는 그저 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 빤히 쳐다볼 수 밖에 없었다. “뭐라구요?”

“시나몬 티.” 본드가 봉지를 내밀었다. “수단의 전통 음료라고 하더군. 차 마시는 거 좋아하길래.”

 

Q가 멍하게 그것을 받아들였다. 갑자기 입이 고장 난 것 같았다. 본드가 티를 갖다 주다니. 그는 마치 떠나가 있었던걸 사과라도 하듯, 말 그대로 기념품을 사다 준거나 다름 없었다. 이 것이 Q의 한계였다. Q가 봉지를 식탁에 떨구고 방으로 들어갔다. 그가 5년만 어렸어도 얼굴을 침대에 파묻고 소리를 질렀을 것이다. 대신 그는 주먹을 쥐고 깨물었다.

물론 엿 같은 병신인 본드는 그를 따라 들어왔다.

 

“시나몬 안 좋아하는구나.” 그가 말했다.

“정말 대단하시군요.” Q가 대답했다. “대체 뭐 하자는거에요?”

본드가 얼음팩을 얼굴에 댄 채 그를 빤히 쳐다봤다. 그는 엉망으로 보였지만 어째서인지 여전히 매력적이었고, Q는 더 화가 치밀었다.

 

“내 삶에 침범 했잖아요. 멋대로 있다가 가고, 내 와인을 마시고, 내 식탁에서 팔굽혀펴기를 하고.” 목소리가 히스테릭하게 변하긴 했지만, 그는 스스로 소리를 지르고 있지 않다는 것에 놀랐다. “대체 지금 이게 무슨 사단이라고 생각하는지는 모르겠지만, 당장 멈춰요. 그리고 내 고양이한테 젖은 음식 주지 마요, 마른 사료만 먹는단 말야.”

 

그가 깊게 숨을 들이마시고 열까지 센 뒤 크게 숨을 내쉬었다. 본드가 드디어 눈에서 얼음팩을 떼었다.

 

“몰랐어.” 그가 말했다. “사료에 관해서 말이야. 그리고 난 그냥 여기 오는 게 좋아.”

그가 그렇게 말하자 엄청 단순하게 들렸다. ‘난 그냥 여기 오는 게 좋아’라니. 이상하게도 Q는 그렇게 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 왜 본드가 그에게 차를 사오고 왜 Q를 귀엽다는 듯 바라보는 지 등, 많은 것들을 지금까지 생각해 본 적 없었다. 그가 갑자기 모든 것이 쪽팔리고 또 동시에 아무것도 부끄럽지 않은 기분에 자신의 발을 내려다 보았다.

“내가 가는 게 좋겠으면…” 본드가 말하자 Q는 자신이 원하는 것은 전혀 그것이 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 

“바보 같이 굴지 마요.” 그가 대답했다. “그렇지만 아마 나한테 키스해야 될 거에요.” 

 

 

세 걸음 만에 걸어 온 본드는 그에게 정확하게 키스 했다. 그가 두 손으로 Q의 얼굴을 잡아오자 얼음 때문에 한쪽 손이무진장 차가웠지만, Q는 본드의 혀 때문에 그걸 무시할 수 있었다.  어느새 그는 침대로 옮겨져 있었고, 눈을 감은 채로 본드의 코트를 벗기려 애를 썼다. 자신의 페니스에 본드의 것이 단단하게 느껴져 왔고, 그 순간 Q는 등뼈를 따라 찌릿함이 느껴졌다.

 

“아,” 본드가 말했다. “미치겠군. 얼마나 오랫동안 이러고 싶었는데.”

“그래요?”

“응,” 본드가 Q의 스웨터와 셔츠를 벗기며 드러나기 시작한 쇄골에 입을 댔다. “그 이상한 파자마 입고 있는 걸 봤을 때부터.”

“선물이었다니까요.” Q가 말했다. 하지만 본드가 그의 유두를 빨기 시작하자 Q는 알아들을 수 없는 소리를 뱉을 수 밖에 없었다.

 

본드가 그의 갈비뼈를 키스하며, 배꼽을 지나 아래 쪽을 핥았다. 그의 혀는 이제 Q의 바짓단 바로 위를 미치도록 천천히 훑고 있었다. Q가 꼼지락거리며 말했다 .

 

“본드, 그만-“

“제임스라고 불러.”

 

그렇게 말한 본드는 Q의 바지를 잡아 당겼다.

그는 신기할 만큼 빠른 속도로 옷을 벗더니 침대에 누운 Q의 위로 올라왔다. 그러더니 웃길 정도로 굵은 팔로 Q를 가두고 그에게 키스했다. Q는 다급하게 본드의 엉덩이에 손을 올려 그를 끌어 당겼다. 서로의 페니스가 맨살인 채 닿았다.

 

“젠장,” Q가 쪽팔 릴 정도로 일찍 절정에 다다를 것 같다는 생각에 말을 뱉었다. “아, 씨발.”

“젊은 애들 말 버릇하고는.”

 

본드가 곧 몸을 떼어 내고 Q가 뒤로 돌아 누울 수 있게 했다. 본드가 그의 몸 위로 자신의 몸을 걸치고 그의 엉덩이 사이에 페니스를 비비기 시작했다. Q는 품위 없는 콧소리를 냈다.   

 

“네가 한마디도 못 할 때까지 계속 할꺼야.” 본드의 목소리가 Q의 귓가에서 거칠게 울렸다. 

 

Q가 이불을 말아 쥐고 허리를 뒤로 밀어 부쳤다. 미칠 정도로 기분이 좋았다. 누가 제대로 그를 만져준지 엄청나게 오래 되었고, 본드는 Q가 딱 좋아하는 만큼 거칠게 굴고 있었다. 둘은 좀 더 그렇게 발정 난 듯 서로에게 비벼댔다. 본드가 흥분한 상태에서 더럽고 저급한 말들을 뱉어댔지만 Q는 여전히 그 것들을 섹시하다고 느꼈다. 그러던 중 갑자기 본드는 예고도 없이 몸을 떼어내고 손가락을 넣었다. 전혀 예상하지 못했던 터라 Q는 그대로 사정했다. 그가 베개에 대고 신음을 내며 본드의 손가락을 조였다.

그는 자신의 등 위에서 본드가 자위하고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었고 1분도 지나지 않아 본드는 그의 온 등 위에 사정했다. 방금 환상적인 오르가즘을 겪지 않았더라면 Q는 몹시 화가 났을 것이다.

 

“전혀 위생적이지 못 하네요.” 그가 말하자 본드가 목 뒤를 핥았다.

 

그날 밤, 더이상 본드는 소파 위에서 잠들지 않았다.

 

 

다음 날 아침. 본드가 본부와 체크인 하자마자 그는 곧바로 체크아웃을 해야했다.

 

“요원 중 한 명이 북한에서 곤경에 처하게 됐어요.” M이 말했다. “데려 와요, 빨리. Q가 필요한 것을 다 줄 겁니다.”

 

본드의 눈은 아직도 부어있었고, 돌아 온지는 1분도 되지 않았지만 신분이 더블오라면 그런 것 따위는 상관이 없는 이야기였다. M이 본드를 실험실에 두고 갔고, Q가 본드에게 검은 케이스를 건넸다. 둘의 손가락이 스치자, 그 은밀함에 Q는 아찔한 기분이 들었다. 

 

“스나이퍼 권총입니다. 열 감지가 되니까 벽 너머 있는 타겟도 보일 겁니다.”

“굉장하군.” 본드가 말했다.

아무 주저함도 없는 목소리가 Q는 마음에 들었다. 두 사람 다 어른이었고, 서로의 직업을 아는 사이었다. 그러나 본드가 실험실을 나가려는 찰나, Q가 말했다. “안전한 여행 하세요, 본드.”

 

그 정중함에 본드가 휙 돌아 미소 지었다. 그는 천천히, 비밀스럽게 고개를 끄덕이고는 나갔다.

 

 

 

일주일 정도가 지난 날, Q는 빗소리에 잠이 깼다. 아마 새벽인 것 같았지만 확실하지는 않았다. 그가 나이트스탠드에서 안경을 들어 꼈다. 갑자기 손이 그의 등을 쓸어내렸고, Q는 거의 소리를 지를 뻔 했다.

본드가 자신의 침대 안에 있었던 것이다.

 

“망할,” Q가 가슴팍을 움켜쥐며 말했다. “얼마나 여기 있었어요?”

 

그가 다시 누워 본드 쪽을 바라봤다.

 

“한 네 시간 정도. 깨우고 싶지 않아서.”

“웃기네요, 전에는 한번도 신경 쓰지도 않았으면서.” Q가 키스했다. “술집 냄새 나요.”

“긴 비행이었어.” 본드가 말했다. “하지만 지금 여기 있는 김에 너한테 굉장히 못된 짓을 할거야.”

 

그 말에 Q는 잠이 확 깼다. 그가 본드에게 다시 키스했다. 서로의 몸을 만지며 게으르게 이어지는 키스였다. Q가 파자마의 단추들을 풀면서 본드를 자신의 위로 잡아 끌었다.

 

“서랍에 젤이 있어요.” Q가 말하자마자 본드가 서랍을 열었다.

 

당연히 젤의 뚜껑은 열려 있었고, 본드는 그것을 눈치 채며 뚜껑에 남아 있는 젤을 손가락으로 문질렀다.

 

“내가 그렇게 보고 싶었나?” 그 말에 Q가 비웃었다.

“사실 저만의 하렘이 있거든요.”

“얄미운 녀석이군.”

 

그렇게 말하면서도 그 말에 본드는 좀 더 기분이 나는 듯 했다. 그가 좀 더 강하게 Q에게 키스 하며 Q의 다리를 벌리고는 허벅지 안쪽을 부드럽게 문지르기 시작했다. 그 굳은 살 박힌 손가락에 Q가 몸을 떨었다. 그는 계속 눈을 감고 있다가 본드가 손가락을 두 개 넣었을 때 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉬며 다시 눈을 떴다.

Q는 뭔가 말하려고 했지만, 입 밖에 나오는 건 씨발, 과 좋아, 뿐이었고 가끔은 그 둘의 적절한 조합이었다. 본드는 손가락을 움직이면서도 Q에게서 눈을 떼지 않았고, 그 무자비한 푸른 눈은 북극의 여름 같았다. 저 손으로 사람들을 죽였겠지. 이상하게도 그 생각에 Q의 허리가 휘었다. 점점 한계였다.

 

“지금 당장 안 넣으면 싸버릴 것 같아요.”

“내가 싸라고 할 때 싸는거야.”

 

그렇게 말하면서도 그는 손가락을 빼냈다. 콘돔을 찾느라 더듬거리기는 했지만 곧 본드가 콘돔을 끼고 Q의 다리를 높이 들어 올려 그의 몸을 반쯤 접다시피 했다. 그가 입을 벌린 채 천천히 Q의 안에 삽입했다. 혀 끝을 앞니 뒤에 댄 채 집중하는 얼굴이었다. 

 

“씨발,” 그가 뱉듯이 말을 했다. “비행기 내내 이 생각만 했어.”

“아, 세상에.”

 

본드의 섹스 솜씨에 대해서 Q는 익히 들어 왔었지만 여태까지 무시만 했었다. 제임스 본드는 허리와 골반을 움직이는 데에 탁월한 재능이 있었고, 그는 눈이 돌아갈 것 같았다.  그는 본드의 어깨에 매달려 다리를 본드의 등에 감았다. 말문이 막힌 다는 건 Q에게는 치명적인 것이었지만, 압도적인 쾌감 덕분에 신경이 쓰이지 않았다. 대신 그는 이따금 조여댔고 그때마다 신음을 뱉는 본드의 허리짓이 불안정해졌다.

어느 순간 본드가 그의 전립선을 완벽하게 건드렸고, Q는 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 거의 흐느끼고 말았다.  본드는 드러난 목을 보고, 아프기 직전까지 그 피부를 물었다.

 

Q가 말할 수 있는 건 제임스,와 제발, 뿐이었지만 본드는 여태까지 그의 페니스를 만져 주지 않았다. Q는 미칠 것 같았다.

 

“여기 안 건드리고도 가는 거 보고 싶어.” 본드가 말했다.

Q는 몸을 떨었다. 몸 안에 가득 찬 본드의 느낌도 충분 했는데, 쌀 것 같다고 생각하는 순간마다 본드는 각도를 바꿔 가며 고의로 오르가즘을 미루고 있었다.

왜 그랬는지는 알 수 없지만 Q는 본드가 박아오며 가까워 졌을 때 그의 목을 잡고 졸랐다. 효과는 굉장했다. 본드는 결국 가버렸다. 넣을 수 있을 때까지 Q의 몸에 박아 넣으며, 본드의 팔이 떨려왔다. Q는 절정을 느끼는 본드를 찬찬히 바라보았다. 본드의 허리짓은 한결 느리고 부드러워 졌지만 그가 몸을 빼냈을 때 Q는 자신의 구멍이 벌어진 것 같은 기분이었다.

Q가 다시 자신을 만지려는 순간, 본드가 세 손가락을 집어 넣었다. 강도는 달랐지만 Q도 결국 사정하고 말았다. 본드는 Q의 신음을 삼키며 키스 했다.

 

 

둘은 침대에서 같이 토스트를 먹었다. 본드의 손이 편안하게 Q의 허벅지에 올려져 있었다. 비는 계속 내리고 있었지만, 때때로 햇살이 구름 사이로 비칠 듯 말 듯 했다.

 

“아,” Q가 말했다. “스나이퍼의 열감지기는 어떻게 작동 하던가요?”

 “훌륭했지,” 본드가 미소 지었다. “당신이 말한 그대로.”

 “가지고 돌아오지는 않은 것 같군요.”

 “그랬을 리가.”

 

Q가 손을 뻗어 본드의 입술에 묻은 빵 가루를 닦아냈다.

 

 “이 무책임한 인간아.”

 

본드는 흠 하는 소리를 낼 뿐 반대하지는 않았다. 그가 벽에 기대며 Q를 끌어당겼고 둘은 편안하게 서로에게 기댔다. 본드가 Q의 머리에 턱을 올리자 그 바보 같은 순간, 그는 그 자리에서 다시는 움직이고 싶지 않다는 기분이 들었다. 하지만 결국 Q는 움직여야 했다. 정신이 나갈 정도의 오르가즘이건 아니건, 인생은 계속 되니까.

Q가 새 바지를 옷장에서 꺼내 침대에 올려두었다. 본드는 아직도 믿을 수 없을 정도로 벌거벗은 상태였다. 벌린 다리 사이에 빈 접시가 놓여 있었다. Q는 다시 침대로 기어들어가 그에게 키스를 퍼붓고 싶었다. 대신 그는 샤워를 하러 들어갔고, 나왔을 때는 본드가 부엌에서 달걀을 요리하고 있었다.

 

 “아무래도 집세를 받아야겠어요.” Q가 말했다.

 “방금 한번에 다 지불한 것 같은데.”

 “당신 굉장히 비싼 매춘부군요, 007.” Q가 본드의 어깨 너머로 달걀을 쳐다보았다. 그가 좋아하는 스크램블드였다. “내 몫도 있는거겠죠.”

 

본드가 주걱으로 그를 쫓아냈다. Q는 옷을 입었고, 두 사람이 이번에는 식탁에서 먹기 시작했다. 스트라빈스키가 본드의 무릎 위로 올라왔다. 저 고양이가 대체 왜 저 남자를 저토록 사랑하는지 Q는 끝까지 알 수 없을 것이었다.

잠시 고민을 한 본드는 M에게 보고를 하러 가기로 결정 했다. 그러나 둘은 상의 없이도 각자 따로 MI6에 도착하기로 했다. 플랫을 나서기 전, 본드가 Q의 목뒤를 감싸 쥐고 키스했다. 아까에 비하면 순수할 정도의 입맞춤이었다.

 

“이번 달이 끝나기 전에 아마 다시 날 배치 시킬거야.” 본드가 말했다.

 

Q가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 본드가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알고 있었고, Q도 바보가 아니기에 이 상황이 웃기기 까지 했다.

 

“복귀 하고 나면, 내가 어디 사는진 알잖아요.”

 

본드가 ㅡ당연하지, 당연해 하는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

Q가 문을 열었다. “먼저 가요, 제임스.”

둘은 MI6에 단 몇 분 차이로 도착했다.

 


End file.
